Ask Romania
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Romania has decided to jump on the bandwagon and accept letters and questions. Ask him anything within the rating and he will most certainly answer you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

Salut fellow nations and human readers~! I'm Romania, and I've decided to follow other nations example and start my own ask… page… thing. So da, feel free to ask me anything and I will answer as quickly and honestly as I can~! I can't wait so shoot me some questions~! ^-,


	2. BTTfangirl14

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**To the author: you review as romania on ask a bad toucher! I remember you! really good job reviewing as him **

***OK NOW FOR ROMANIA* **

**I really hate the fact that twilight and all those crappy vampire books gave you a bad rep. I mean seriously! YOU DON'T SPARKLE! It must get so annoying sometimes! I feel your pain **

**BTTfangirl14**

((Admin: Thank you. I try my best, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job.))

Romania takes a flame thrower and burns the entire Twilight series, then looks up at BTTfangirl14.

"I hate it too. You know, once for April fools day that damned Hungary covered me in glitter! It's way more than annoying, but I'm glad somebody feels my pain."

After that, he torches them again for good measure, then cleans the ashes


	3. CookieBirdGirl

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hey Romania! **

**I was wondering if you could teach me how to make voodoo dolls. I'm really into sewing and there are just some people who just need to die. And I know you're not a vampire *ponders this for a moment* well I think you're not one, but did you know that Vlad the Impaler would kidnap his enemy's children, kill them, cook them, then force there parents to eat them with Vlad and drink their blood like wine. I don't think that helps your "not a vampire" image by the way. Did you ever go to Vlad's little "dinners"? And I know you hate Hungery, but I've seen a whole lot of romantic videos of you and her on YouTube. I also dare you to say a famous twilight quote in front of Hungery then kiss her :3**

"Sure, it's really easy and anybody can do it." Romania said, putting down some cloth, scissors and sewing supplies.

"First, you fold your fabric in half, this is just so you don't have to cut the same pattern twice and to make sure the two pieces match. Then you draw the human shaped pattern down on the the fabric and cut it out along those lines. You should have two pieces now. Keep them together an sew aloneg the edges leaving the top of the head open. Turn it inside out to hide the stitching then stuff with fluff. Then sew the top of the head shut. Theres your base."

He holds up the finished base, then pulls out the hot glue and yarn.

"I'm using hot glue for this part, but you can also use craft glue or sew if your good at it. You glue on some hair for this. I recommend using their hair that way they will actually feel what's happening to them, but since this is an example, I'm just using yarn. You can also use yarn if you have something else that belongs to them to help the curse work. Then draw the face on, make sure it looks like them, otherwise you might curse the wrong person."

Smiling the blonde finishes gluing and draws on the face.

"Now clothes. You can sew clothes, or use an article of their clothing to curse them. I actually prepared this one in advance, so I have clothes already made. You can patterns for doll clothes on the internet if you can't do this without a pattern. Once it's done and what you are using to curse them is in place you cast the spell and your voodoo doll is ready to use. I'm not teaching you the spell though. There are too many that work." He finished holding up the finished example doll.

"Yes, I did know that and yes, I did attend those. I actually joined him a lot of the time with the drinking of the blood. It's really good." He giggled at the memories, showing off his fang-like canines.

"Fans are crazy. Hm, I wasn't planning on taking dares, but if it's what you want….. oh God."

After searching for quite some time, the blonde finally found himself at Hungary's door flipping through a volume of Twilight that he borrowed from America.

"Um, which quote is really popular? I don't know…. I guess this one is as good as any." he said, and with that snapped the book shut and knocked on the door.

The moment the Hungarian answered it, her face immediately went into a scowl.

"What do you want, Romania?" She asked bitterly.

Gathering his resolve to make this as believable as possible, he gave his most charming smile and looked the other right in the face and said, "You are exactly my brand of heroine." and kissed her before fleeing as fast as possible and using up an entire bottle of mouthwash


	4. Dawnstar94

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hi, Romania. I have a few questions: Are you really a vampire, can you see your reflection in mirrors, what is your human name, and may I have a hug? Because you're absolutely awesome and adorable.**

"Da, I am. Da, I can. My human name is Stefan Vasilescu, and of course you can! Hugs for all!"

That said, he immediately ran over and hugged Dawnstar94


	5. Soarra

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Guten tag, Romania! I saw you on Toni fic with the BTT and decided to check out your blog. So here I am. I'm the one that had you and Prussia insult Twilight.**

**I'm wondering have you ever thought of stalking someone at night then jumping out and surprising them? As a prank, you know?**

**Lebewohl,**

**Soarra**

"Welcome fellow Twilight hater! Hm, why think about it? I've done it a thousand times to Turkey, Hungary and Bulgaria! Bulgaria I did just for fun though. Even though he didn't find it very funny." He said, smiling brightly as he snuck around outside Turkey's window


	6. Bulgaria

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Romania,**

**To start please stop eating all of my yogurt I know it's good but please don't eat it without my permission. It's nice to know that someone else does always get along with hungry though she isn't all bad. Have you seen my stick by the way I seem to have lost it somewhere. If you find it/know where it is/stole it let me know and return it asap. thanks,**

**Bulgaria**

The red-eyed nation's eyes lit up and he jumped the other nation, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Bubu~! I was wondering when you were going to find this!" He shouted in delight before finally deciding to answer the questions.

"I can eat your yogurt whenever I want~! It's just sitting in the fridge begging to be eaten~! At least I don't hide bugs and frogs in it anymore! Hungary is evil, I don't care what anyone says. Yeah, I know where herr schtick is. He's in my backyard where the swing used to be… I think.


	7. STFU and stop trolling!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Interactive, Q/A fics aren't allowed on the site. Your fic breaking these rules.**

**Better remove it or you'll be reported.**

**Lifequasher**

**(Founder of Eliminator)**

Admin: Seriously? There are still people posting porn on this site and you're worried about this? There are hundreds of these Q/A pics in this fandom and like it or not, you can't stop them all. Just grow up and stop trolling unless you want me to report you instead.

Romania: Heesh, people sometimes. I'm not going to stop taking questions though


	8. Dawnstar94 welcome back

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Yay! Romania hugged me! I actually squealed when I read that.**

**Dawnstar94**

"Kekeke, glad I made you happy. I'd like to say more but my admin is pissed about Lifequasher's message. (Did that sound a bit like cyber bullying to all of you or is it only me that thinks so?)"

That said, he hugged Dawnstar94 again as his admin continued to shake in outrage in the corner, swearing haughtily under her breath


	9. Springirth Dale

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hej hej, Mr. Romania! Hei!**

**What do you think of Magyarorszag (Hungary)? And Bulgaria?**

**I hope you're doing fine! Also, you're going to be one of my favourite characters if you have more manga&screen time! You're cute too!**

**I wanna have a hug from the reeeaaalllyyy cuuuutiiiieee yooouu!**

**If it's not too much trouble of course. **

**Oh and...what do you think about being in the Magic Club with England? **

**Do you like any of the nations?**

**...I feel like I'm invading your personal space by asking you tons of these questions...**

**I'm sorry... m(_ _)m Please forgive me..Please don't hit me-!**

**Th-Thank you, Mr. Romania.**

"Salut, Springirth Dale! Hungary is my rival no matter what. Bulgaria is my best friend." (Admin: *coughcoughheloveshimcoughcou gh*)

"I'm doing fine thank you, except for that Lifequasher review. I'm still angry about that. Who does that, really? Lifequasher I hope you're reading this because guess what, my admin blocked your ass!"

"My admin is hoping I get more screen time too. So am I. Yay, I'm gaining fans! Vă mulţumim, I'm glad you think I'm cute."

"Of course I'll hug you! I love hugs!"

The blonde ran over and hugged Springirth Dale, smiling brightly and snuggling against her shoulder.

"Being in the magic club is fun! Norway joined too so we can do even more magic now! Yay! Um… yeah, I get along with America very well. I admire him a lot. I don't like Turkey, or Austria either. I don't like Serbia, he scares me a little. But I think the more accurate term for what me and Serbia interact like is frenemies…. that's all I can think of right now."

"Oh, no you aren't. I set this up so I could answer questions for you guys. Its ok."

That said he hugged Springirth Dale one more time before the admin dragged him off to keep an eye on the inbox


	10. Elizabeta D

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Well, now I know what your up to! MWAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA! I dare you to kiss Prussia. On. The. Lips. If you don't, then I will make you read all the twilight series and movies and the new one when it comes out! :D *pulls out camera***

**Elizabeta D**

Romania glared back with a sense of dread hanging in the air around him that could rival Russia.

"Well well, if it isn't Hungary. I was wondering when you'd show up." he said lowly, his voice nearly a growl as he stared the brunette down.

"Did you enjoy your little Twilight visit earlier? Because let's face it, the way that no good husband treats you you'd probably give it up to anyone." the blonde stated, taking her camera away from her and crushing it.

"Oops, now you have no evidence. Oh well." he smirked then fulfilled the dare before glaring the Hungarian down once more.

"Satisfied, now I believe this broken piece of machinery belongs to you."

With that, he gave her the broken camera and walked away, feeling very full of himself as he left


	11. Dawnstar94 third times the charm

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Poor Romania and his admin. Trolls aren't worth wasting your time. Not when you could be scaring America. Are you and England friends?**

**Dawnstar94**

"Kekekekeke, America is a really good friend of mine but scaring him is just _way_ too fun~! Oh, my admin says it isn't a problem now because she blocked the troll and all the members of the troll's forum."

Romania silently celebrated a bit before turning back to Dawnstar94.

"England? Da, we are really good friends. We are two thirds of the magic trio, Norway being the last third. We all get along well and enjoy each other's company a lot.


	12. CookieBirdGirl welcome back

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**What, WHAT! You ARE a vampire! Why didn't you tell me! Every fanfiction I read you're all like "I'm not a vampire! Stop calling me a vampire!" but you told Dawnstar94 that you are one! I'M SO CONFUSED! AND TWILIGHT SUCKS! I'm guessing Hungery liked the kiss though. Why won't you tell me the voodoo spell. I want to murder annoying people! I can dare you again right? Yeah, you're not unawesome like Prussia, you'll do my dare, because it is awesome! I dare you to lock Prussia and Hungery in a small room together for 5 hours. Hungery is allowed to bring her frying pan and Prussia can bring a sword so he won't die. But you can take away the sword if you want. Make sure to record it, I want to see Prussia get beaten to a bloody pulp. heheheheheheheh**

**CookieBirdGirl**

**(ps, Blood does taste amazing. Sometimes when I'm bored I'll bite my lip so I can drink my blood)**

Romania stood there stunned for a moment before finally thinking of a reply.

"Um, I didn't think it was important. Other authors can write me however they want. I'm not telling them how to portray me.

"Yes Twilight does suck, but I'm getting the vibe she didn't like it since she got me back a few chapters ago.

"I'm not teaching you the voodoo spell because there are too many and my admin won't let me. She doesn't want me teaching people how to hurt people.

"Yeah, you can dare me as much as you want. I'm going to have fun with this."

The Romanian smirked, then tricked the two appointed nations into the small room and holding his video camera steady safely from the other side of an air vent. It wasn't long before they both got into an argument, then eventually a full on brawl. Eventually though, Hungary managed to disarm the Prussian and K.O. him with a few well timed frying pan swings.

Satisfied, the blonde burned the footage to a DVD and gave it CookieBirdGirl personally


	13. Neko Nyan

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Since your a Vampire do you like Bats? also do you really drink blood? if so who's blood did you drink last?**

**Neko Nyan**

"I do like bats, I actually keep a few as pets. They're so cute~! Yes, I drink blood. Not as much as I used too, but occasionally. Hm, the last person I drank blood from was Prussia. He was already bleeding thanks to Hungary, so one less thing I had to do.


	14. Dawnstar94 Yay, back again!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Cool. And I can totally leave you alone if you want me to. I just never have anyone to talk to.**

**Dawnstar94**

"You can come back as many times as you want too. My admin and I love returning reviewers. Let's me know I'm doing something right." Stefan grinned childishly, then hugged Dawnstar94 remembering fully how much she loved hugs


	15. CookieBirdGirl third times the charm

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

***drags Prussia's K. body and shoves him in a closet* You didn't see anything. And thanks for the DVD! I do support PruHun but I still love Hungery beating the s**t out of someone. *pout* No real voodoo dolls for me. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go with plan B. *whips out a knife* Watch out annoying girls on my cheerleading team... I'm coming for u heheheheheheheh. But I guess I can do that later. Hmmmm what's a good dare. Could you come over to my house and teach me how to make super yummy Romanian food? I already burned my hand yesterday making cookies by myself, so maybe I still need some pointers. Plus I've never tried Romanian food. I'm up for all types of food as long as it's not super spicy and/or has garlic in it. I love garlic. And tea. Tea's good. I would also like to see Austria's heart on a silver platter but I don't think that will happen anytime soon *pout***

**Hey, sorry I was trying to say his unconscious body but typed it wrong *looks down at Prussia who is currently tied to a ping pong table* you're all mine now heheheheheh. Would you believe me if I said I was German?**

**CookieBirdGirl**

"Hmm, I hope he can breath all right tied to that table. Oh well. You're very welcome. I'm very good with a video camera. My admin supports Austria x Hungary, but I don't care personally. Hungary can do whatever, and be here showing how many glorious fucks I don't give. I sometimes giggle when I do because she doesn't know I'm wondering what she's doing.

"Hmm, if you're going to use the Belarus method I recommend grabbing them from behind with your hand over their mouth, to muffle their screams, then slitting their throats so they die quietly. Be careful with that though as you can tracked by fingerprints.

"And now my admin is giving me that disapproving look. I wasn't supposed to condone that. Sorry.

"Of course I can!" He exclaimed, his voice full of glee, and he poofed over to CookieBirdGirl's kitchen.

"Ok, today I'll teach you how to make Tocana de cartofi romaneasca. If you don't speak Romanian, that's Romanian potato stew." the blonde began, taking off his jacket hat and tie and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, then tying an apron behind his neck and waist.

"Thank god this isn't frilly. Anyway to begin your ingredients are for a serving from 4-6: 2Ibs. potatoes, paprika, 2 onions, Parsley, fennel, celery, 2 tbs. of bacon drippings, 2 cups tomato juice, 1 tbs. of flour, one green or red pepper, salt, pepper, and sour cream." Romania gestured to the ingredients layed out in front of him before continuing.

"Now you peel the two pounds of potatoes. Cut each lengthwise into 4 slices and keep in cold water in a bowl. Then you chop the onions finely and fry them in 2 tablespoons of bacon drippings until they are light brown. If you couldn't get bacon drippings, lard also works well for this step."

He showed his results so far, then continued.

"Add on tablespoon of flour and mix constantly until brown, but be very careful not to burn it. Add a little water slowly to make a thin sauce, then add some salt, pepper and just a dash of red paprika, then let it simmer slowly."

Red eyes rested momentarily on CookieBirdGirl to make sure he still had her attention before continuing.

"Now chop some parsley, fennel and celery and add to the sauce, then let it cook for a little while over a slow fire. Now add the potatoes, and pour the 2cups of tomato juice over them. Then cook until the potatoes are done. If necessary, you can add more tomato juice."

Romania smiled at his cooking partner then motioned towards the counter top.

"When the potatoes are done, add one diced green pepper, or red depending on which one you used, then cook five minutes more. There should be about half a cup of liquid left. You've done well, now all that's left to serve. It's best served hot and if desired add 2 tablespoonfuls of sour cream to each serving and sprinkle with chopped parsley. I'll personally eat it with or without sour cream, but that can vary by a person's individual tastes. And that is how you make tocana de cartofi romaneasca. I hope you like it."

Beaming proudly, Romania went back to his admin to go over the rest of the e-mail.

"Let's see, where was I? Oh, I see. As much as I'd like to see that too, my admin is an Austria fan so I'm not allowed. I'm sorry. It's ok, my admin is used to worst spelling. You're german? Nice! Can you send me some bratwurst?


	16. Springirth Dale Welcome back!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hey, Mr. Romania!**

**Thanks for answering! I'm so glad! **

**((A/N: *cough*bulgariaandromaniashipper?*cough*))**

**Yeah...I tried gettin' those kinds of "takethatdown!" reviews too. And to be honest, they're such a pain.**

**You're welcome!**

**Yay! Thanks for the hug, Romania!**

**Until next time! Bye bye!**

**Springirth Dale**

"Welcome back! You're welcome, I'm glad I could answer."

(Admin: Yush! I ship that so hard! I also ship PruRo, but it won't be in this one.)

Romania and the admin share a look before speaking in unison.

"They really are."

"Seriously, if you don't like it then don't read it. End of story." Romania said flatly, before perking up a bit, "But they're going to have a hard time getting to us now that they are blocked. I'm not sure if I told you or if it was somebody else. It might have been Dawnstar94 and CookieBirdGirl. I love all my returning reviewers!"

"You're welcome! If you'd like I can hug you again!" He said then hugged Springirth Dale without waiting for a reply.

"La revedere pentru acum.


	17. Dawntar94 Whoohoo!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Aw, well thank you. You're the sweetest vampire ever! It's terribly sad, my own country *cough* America*cough* ignores me all the time. He's so mean to me. But I have a new friend now, so I'm okay. I just got locked out of Chapel at my college, so I'm a little sad right now. Umm... So what's your favorite type of spell, blood type, color, and which part of your country do you live in? Is there really a Dracula, and does he live in Transylvania, sorry if I misspelled that. Well, that's all I've got for now. *hugs***

**Dawnstar94**

"Vă mulţumim. I'm getting a lot of compliments on this. Why didn't I start taking letters sooner? Mr. America? He's just a scatter brain sometimes, he's really a good guy when you get to know him.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I hope you weren't locked out for long.

"My favorite type of spell….. oh that's a tough one…. My favorite type of magic is definitely a tie between dark and light magic. The whole elemental crap bores me to tears. But the my favorite spell I've ever performed is definitely the teleporting spell. I'm never late for meetings now and I haven't been caught in traffic for decades.

"Blood type…. I'm not choosy, but I won't deny that type B is a bit more appealing to me. It has a taste to it that just puts it a cut above the rest. Definitely my favorite.

"Color, I have a few. I like Red, yellow, blue, and black. Although I like red the best.

"I have homes scattered all over my country that I jump to from time to time. It's a precaution so my neighbors don't notice that their neighbor isn't aging at all. But I do have a place in Transylvania that I stay at more often then the rest. It actually belonged to my old boss, Vlad the impaler, until he died. Then it was abandoned for a while, then in government possession, and now it's mine. I like it there, I miss Vlad…..

"Like in the novel by Bran Stoker? Nu, but there is a rumor going around that Dracula's character was based off of Vlad the impaler. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I have noticed a few similarities, as well as a few differences. I guess it's really how you want to perceive it. I hope that answered that"

After he put the printed e-mail down on the table, he ran over and hugged Dawnstar94, smiling childishly.

"I like hugs." He stated, not showing any signs of letting go any time soon


	18. CookieBirdGirl yay, back again!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Prussia woke up a few hours ago and now he's currently screaming for someone to save him. Mainly Canada and West. Heheheh. I don't really like Belarus that much, but knives are the most effective (and fun) killing device around. And I wasn't planning on killing anyone, probably just cutting off a few fingers. But I will have to try out that tactic now heheheh. And sense you made me awesome food I will return the favor! *hands you a plate of bratwurst* I'm not a huge fan of the stuff, I like lebkuchen better. It's kind of like nutmeg cookies with lots of nuts and candied fruit that you usually make around Christmas. *hands you some lebkuchen* Tell me which one you like better! DARE TIME! I dare you to take one of those online quizzes and see what country you'll marry. I will die laughing if you get Hungery xD. *screaming in the background* I think Prussia's hungary. *grabs another plate of lebkuchen* Godda go! Sorry if I spelt anything wrong!**

**CookieBirdGirl **

"….. I hope someone helps him. Or at least gets me some earplugs. He's damn loud. But yeah, that tactic is a favorite among assassins. From my limited understanding, I think mostly in Asia among the ninja class. I don't know for certain though, Japan and I might be friends, but you'd still be better off asking him.

"Oh, food! Thank you! Hmm, they both look good." Romania grinned then tried them both.

"Hm… as good as they both were, the lebkuchen reminded me of candy, so I think made my favorite of the two. I'm so weak when it comes to sweets. No wonder my dentist hates me…. or maybe it's the fangs.

"There's a quiz for that?"

The blonde nation jumped on the computer and googled Hetalia marriage quizzes.

"Omg there are so many. Which one am I supposed to click on? …. Um can you send me a link? I can't find one that isn't for girls only. Just add a few spaces and it will show up."

Admin: I took one of the Hetalia boyfriend quizzes and got Sweden. I was quiet for a bit, then was in my head like, WTH? Then I read the scenario it picked for us and I was all, aww, I'm ok with this now. Then I realized and was like, o.o I hope Finland doesn't find out.

"Just Hungary's name, but who cares. I fixed it in here anyway so meh. Besides, it's just Hungary." Romania, smirked then went back to the table to get to the next one


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Romania,**

**At least ask first before you take what isn't yours! Thank goodness you stopped putting weird stuff in it that was disgusting! You think thats where it is? As in you don't know. Why is it in your back yard anyway? Did you expect me not to find this 'cuz if so you don't know me at all Roro.**

**From,**

**Bulgaria**

"Bubu, you're back~! Yay~!" The blonde shouted, tackle glomping the other nation.

"You're not always around to ask, I have to do something. Would it make you happy if I gave you some Tocana de cartofi romaneasca? It's really good.

"Kekeke, yeah. As funny as your reactions are, especially that time you got so scared you threw it away from you and got yogurt in Belgium's hair, using the same prank over and over just get's old. I need some new material, but don't worry, I'll think of something soon.

"Yeah, I think so. My admin has been busy so I couldn't get around to checking. Sorry. I don't know why herr schtick is in my yard, maybe you forgot to feed him or didn't return his feelings. Didn't you want baby twigs? (For those of you who don't get this, I'm just teasing. Neither me or my admin ships Bulgaria x stick)

"No, I knew you'd find it. You're the one who understands me better than anyone else…. even though you still don't get me." The blonde replied, beaming.

That said, he moved on to the next e-mail that his admin so foolishly let him fall behind on


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hehe...I'm glad I could send you a message too.**

**YES! Blocking trolls!**

**I don't know why they call it "blocking the rules" though.**

**Oh, and...**

**Do you know "Kingdom Hearts"? **

**Please pardon me. I'm known for bringing up "off-topic" topics.**

**...W-Wha...Th-Thanks for the hug again...**

**Te iubesc, România.**

**Springirth Dale**

"I'm just glad you all keep coming back! You guys rock! Kekekekeke, I've actually met real trolls nicer than these internet trolls. Somebody needs to knock them off their high horse. Blocking the rules? I've never heard of that before.

"Japan has told me a little about it, but my admin knows a lot more about it than I do. But she isn't like glued to it, she's more of a dabbler. She knows everyone's names at least. You're very welcome. Te iubesc prea mult!"

He smiled and waved cutely before going on to the next one


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Yes, it did answer my question. And if you keep hugging me like that, I might die and go to fan-girl heaven. ... I guess I don't mind that too much.**

**Dawnstar94**

"Ok, good. There's always been some controversy over that, so it was a little harder to answer. Oh also, just to correct my mistake earlier the author of the book's name is Bram Stoker, not Bran Stoker. I really should have caught that earlier.

"Nu, please don't die~! I love my fans and I don't want them to die~!"

After having a slight breakdown, he got back up and smiled at Dawnstar94.

"Kekeke, I probably resembled a toddler throwing a tantrum for a minute there." He said sheepishly before turning to his next e-mail


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Ignore those trollers you're doing an amazing job, love your work by the way.**

**I've got a few questions for our favorite super cute vampire. One, since you're a vampire does that mean you can turn into a bat? Two, since your history is kind of bloody and violent is part of your mind cracked like Russia's? And three, can I have a hug? (Sorry if any of these seem personal.)**

**Lastly I have a dare for you. I dare you to scare Turkey while dressed up as Vlad the Impaler anything will do.**

**Keep up the good work! : )**

**Chesire Raven**

"Bun venit, Chesire Raven. Me and my admin both thank you for your praise. All right, now on to the questions. Da, I can turn into a bat, but that has nothing to do with being a vampire. I learned that spell on my own quite a bit later after Vlad's death.

"Oh yes, my mind is quite cracked. So much so nobody has ever been able to completely understand me. It's amusing to watch them try though. It entertains me greatly.

"Of course you can, hugs are wonderful~!" He shouted, racing across the room and hugging Chesire Raven tightly.

"Iubesc reuseste." He said, smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, these aren't too personal. I'm really not afraid to talk about a lot of things. I'm pretty open. Oh, that sounds fun~! Wait right here while I go get a costume together!"

And with that he was off, and after about 20 minutes he came out looking a lot like his old boss.

"You have no idea how hard it is to find a convincing fake mustache. Especially since his was pretty bushy. Now, how am I gonna do this…. Oh, I got it~!" the blonde exclaimed, running straight for Istanbul and earning quite a few odd looks.

Meanwhile, Turkey had been enjoying his day and just got home. He loved entertaining his tourists and he even saw Japan today, WITHOUT GREECE. All in all, it had been a good day, but it was exhausting and he was quite happy to be home. He collapsed on the couch and was about to fall asleep right there when he noticed something was off.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling like he was being….. watched. The brunette looked up a little uneasily, then let out a (very manry) shriek when he saw Vlad the impaler sitting across from him and glaring him down.

Let's just say, Turkey didn't get much sleep that night


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hi, I am new and I would want to ask România something.**

**Ok, would you want to come with me to perform some magic? I have a book .**

**Also can you give me a hug ? **

**Ahhh, I am also from Romania, hope I will see you soon.**

**Andreea**

"Salut, Andreea~! Sorry if your letter was a little altered, my admin is a stickler for spell check and grammar, even if she does miss a few things. At any rate, bine Aţi Venit la nebunie. I'm going to drive people who only know English crazy with google translate. Anyhow, on to your questions.

"Oh, da, MI-ar placea prea! I can't wait~! And of course you can have a hug. Libera reuseste pentru toata lumea~!" He shouted, running forward and hugging Andreea.

"Oh, yay~! Someone from my country~! Would you like me to write any future chapters to you completely in Romanian, or is what I'm doing fine? I want what's best for my readers. Eu sper sa mai aud de tine~!" He finished up, smiling at the kinship he felt with one of his citizens before finally leaving with Admin to keep an eye on the inbox


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Awesome story! Here's my letter from my OC, the ever-sweet 12 year-old micronation Elleore!**

**Hej, Mr. Romania,**

**How are you doing? Good, I hope. So, I heard a rumour you're a romantic with a thing for girls who are like fairytale princesses. Is that true? Are there any girls you like right now? Whoever they are is really lucky, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"Salut Elleore. Welcome to the party! I'm doing very well thank you for asking."

As he read on his ruby eyes widened and a faint blush crept across his face.

"Um….. Da. It is, but that was mostly in my younger days. Nowadays I actually swing both ways. Um, no girls at the moment, but I am looking at someone…. just looking though. Ok, hope to hear from you again.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Prussia escaped :,( damn his awesomeness. I shall get him back, I swear by my awesome Prussian blood. I was wondering, could you kill Austria for me? Or at least beat him until he's a useless bloody pulp, ja. He needs to die...**

**ANYWAY, do you think you could give me one of your bats? They look so freaking cute _**

**I'm a sucker for little fluffy things**

**Meh, I have homework to do...that was due yesterday...meh**

**I literally have no energy right now**

**Any advice for your little human friend? You must know some of the secrets of life**

**Still tired**

**Someone drew fangs on all the paintings of people at my school. It kind of pissed me off. Then it made me think of you. But whoever did it was a dick. Even though you are an awesome vampire. I'm pretty sure all vampires are at least a little bit awesome. Expect for Edward. He deserves to die. Hopefully it will be painful.**

**I need caffine**

**Just not coffee**

**Coffee sucks**

***Bangs head with a book* I already asked you to do stuff, so this will be an easy dare. Plus I'm too tired to think of anything too awesome**

**Steal Hungary's frying pans and melt them down into a big plaque that says "Prussia was here"**

**I don't know, that's all I got**

**I need sleep**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz**

**CookieBirdGirl**

"Kekekekeke, da, he's good at that sort of thing. Good luck finding his again. He took hiding tips from Italy recently. As much as I'd love to even the score with him for all the crap he made me go through in history, my admin is an Austria fan so won't let me. Sorry Cookie.

"My bats? Sure, you can whichever one you like except these four. These four are my babiez!" He exclaimed, holding the four bats in question tightly.

"Well, if you want a wake up call without caffeine or sugar with no crash, I recommend steeping out side first thing in the morning. The cool air wakes you up and if you walk around a bit every now again rather than staying in place all day, it actually keeps you awake and energized. I know it sounds weird but it works. Also a lot of teas help too. I'm no expert on that though. You want advice on tea you should talk to either China, Japan, or England. They know tea better than anyone.

"Ok, as much as I agree with you on the vampire thing, I do NOT take well to vandalism. Who does that, I mean really? It's just stupid and childish, nothing more and nothing less.

"You mean Edward Cullen from Twilight? He's not a vampire, he's a fairy. That's the only thing I can think of that would explain why he freaking SPARKLES! VAMPIRES DON'T FREAKING SPARKLE! Buuuuut, I digress.

He read the dare then headdesked, giving a loud drawn out groan.

"Do I have too? It's nearly impossible to get her pans."

The Romanian stayed there in silence for a while before finally getting up and stretching.

"Fine, here I go." He said, turning to a bat and flying to Budapest.

He turned back to normal and looked through the window to see her writing something in a small green journal. He was curious to look, but kept focused on his current task. The pans were unguarded and she was completely absorbed with what she was doing. Now was he chance.

The blonde removed his pins and shoes outside the window to reduce how much noise he'd make then snuck in to the kitchen, bringing out each pan one at a time to keep quiet then, somehow made it back home.

"That was harder than I thought, why the hell does she need so many pans?" Romania whined before getting to work melting them down and making the requested plaque.

He was quite proud of his handiwork, he had made the text very pretty and decorated the border rather intricately, making it very pleasing to the eyes. He smiled then gave it to CookieBirdGirl proudly.

"All yours now. I hope you like it. Next time, you're carrying all the pans though.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Thanks! **

**Yeah! My classmate (who isn't really German but he wants to be one) is a nice troll, he's funny, and he doesn't really prank me. He pranks everyone except for his friends, I mean classmates that don't really mess around in the class.**

**Ah, I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I-I meant "breaking the rules"! I'm sorry! W-Well, I was in a hurry typing everything so...yeah...I'm sorry. Please don't hit me-!**

**Woah, really? Cool! I wanna play it! But too bad I don't have a PSP. Which sucks. Really bad.**

**Uuuu...That really disappoints me... (TToTT) **

**A-Anyway, how's Bulgaria, Romania?**

**W-Well then, bye bye!**

**Springirth Dale**

"Kekekekeke, pranks are fun. I love seeing the look on people's faces when I get them good! Kekekekeke! Your friend sounds fun!

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense now. Why would I hit you when I've made typos too? Check the earlier chapters carefully and you'll find about ten, I'm sure.

"My admin plays for Nitendo DS. She says the GBA version is unbeatable, but I think she's just mad because she can't beat Riku. Do you need a hug?"

The blonde glared at the letter then answered the last part.

"Bubu is being moody and mean, and recently got me in trouble with Russia. I don't know what's up, but I'm not appreciating the damned attitude." He finished with a huff before moving on to the next one.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Romania,**

**I am one of the biggest horror nerd ever and I was wondering, could you turn me into a vampire. Although I would like a detail report on vampires. I love magic and happen to not panic when I get badly injured. Unless others panic. *Lowers head in dissapointment.* I'll never be good enough to accomplish anything and am a loser. Oh, *nervous giggle* sorry. I can get very pessimistic at times. How would you go about scaring obnoxious Grade Nines from Canada to death. I am going to be a linguist when I grow up. I just realized I told you too much about me. *Opens spellbook.* Dammit. I still can't do a spell. I really need to practice on languages and spells. See ya later. Oh and I am Italy's younger sister. Romano is a jacka*s.**

**-Drew Astimal Varges**

"Hm, I could but it's a real process. It's really a pain so I think I'll leave you be. Hm, well where to begin. Um…. Vampires magic is stronger at night because of the pull of the moon. Sort of like the tide. Um, we can become immune to common weaknesses by being around them. For example, I'm immune to silver because I have a silver earring, and I practice a religion so I'm not affected by crosses or holy water. I spend a lot of time outside, so I'm not burned by the sun, and ALOT of Romanian food has garlic so it's pretty obvious why I'm immune there. Um… Da, that's all I can think of. If you have any specifics you want to know, feel free to ask.

"You shouldn't be, you seem very interesting. I disagree with your negativity entirely.

"Hm….. scaring freshmen from Canada? Kekekekeke, tell them that you ran over a beaver then ate it. Or just go after 'em with a hockey stick. Kekekekeke, or a chainsaw.

"You're Italy's younger sister? So then you're….. Sicily? Sorry, I have a bad memory for other nations that don't share my border.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Thank you a thousand times this was wunderbar keep up the good work! **

**Before I leave I have another dare: I dare you to cast a spell on one of the other characters it can be anyone and any spell but I'd prefer if you did it to someone close to you. P.S. They can be your friend or your enemy. That's completely your choice. Adios until next time. :)**

**Chesire Raven**

"You're very welcome. I will try my best. Hm, another dare? Ok. Let's see~." He muttered, flipping through his spell book.

After a few minutes of that, he smirked and left for Serbia's house. When he returned, he was covered in scratches and not happy.

"In case you're wondering, I tried turning Serbia into a cat, but all that did was make him mad and I got beat until I turned him back." Romania lamented before going to his bathroom cabinet and getting the band-aids to patch himself up


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**No, you're too sweet to be a toddler. And it's nice to know I'm cared about. Umm... Just a very random completely off topic question for you, have you ever considered modeling? Because you'd be great at it, of course.**

**Dawnstar94**

"I actually get that I'm childish a lot. I don't try to fight it, I embrace it. Of course you're cared about. Everyone has somebody who cares.

"Hm, no I haven't. It would be hard for me since I don't show up in photographs well. I can't keep still enough and they end up blurry. Ehe, me and camera's have a complicated relationship.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Yes I'm back you can't get rid of me that easily you need to try harder for that. I know I'm not always around but you can't take what's not yours thats bad and no I don't want your weird food. We never speak of that ever again. You don't need any new material trust me you have done enough. Haha you're not funny Roro. I know I don't always get you but still I know you better than anyone and you know it. Now get to work you keep falling behind.**

**From Bulgaria**

"….. *sigh* Ok, before I answer this one Bulg, you're not in charge of me, so please stop nagging. And secondly, what happened to you? It's like I don't even know you anymore. You're all moody and serious now, but my best friend Bulgaria that I remember was weird, and nice, and did the whole nodding when he meant no and shaking his head when he meant yes thing. What happened to him? I liked him more than this nation you've become.

"I'm defeating the purpose of this whole thing though, let me answer you now. I'm not trying to get rid of you. If I was, I would have most certainly done it by now. And I'll lay off your yogurt if you'd kindly not bash my cuisine. You don't see me making fun of your food, so don't make fun of mine. 'Kay?

"Fine, I won't mention it again unless someone asks me about it. I do need more material because it's not just you I play tricks on. It's a lot of people, and compared to others I've been very kind to you, Bulg.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I meant it, and do you? Really? Think about that one. I don't respond to 'Now get back to work', it's rude. If you try be being polite I might respond better. Good evening, Bulgaria."

With that, the slightly disgruntled Romanian closed his laptop and went back to bed, petting one of his bats and wondering what changed. No matter what though, he couldn't understand, no matter how hard he tried


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hola**

**This is valencia! But call me valen if you to make your aquaintance *giggles* you seem like a nice person and so I wanted to know if cause you're good with magic and all, I heard from big brother espana. If you could teach me some! In return I could teach you some dancing? Or anything really! I just want to be able to do some magic :D please? and I wanted to say...you're...yourerealllyreallycute! *blushes* ok? le siento! gotta go!**

**Valen**

"Salut, Valen~! Welcome to the craziness. Hm, most magic requires that you're born with the gift, but I can teach you a few basic spells. That doesn't require being born with magic. Oh, I love Spanish dancing! I'd love to learn some.

" Hahahahaha, vă mulţumim. I've been getting that a lot recently. No need to apologize, I found it very flattering. Bye for now.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

***already loving this fanfiction* Anywho, you think you could get rid of a few annoying people at my school? I mean, i know i can give Freddy nightmares, but i want somebody else to do the work for a change. **

**My dare. Go and scare the crap out of France. He keeps hiding in my closet and "ohonhon"ing in the middle of the night. A sleep deprived me is not a very nice me. It's actually quite deadly and bad for people's health...**

**By the way, you are awesome. You might remember me from "ask a Bad Toucher" Hehehe! Good times.**

***door creaks* RUSSIA! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!**

***Spain takes over the computer* My little tomato is taking care of Russia. Hola Romania!**

**She's coming back... Adios!**

***Angelwriter3895 again* jeeze. You would think he would have respect for people who can scare Belarus... BYE! I have a phone call to make to Bela...**

**Angelwriter3895**

"Hm, I could, but my admin is giving me the don't you dare look so I'm going to have to say nu. Sorry. Hehehe, I do remember you. Welcome to my little world of craziness. Hehehe, now you deal with two crazy Ask pages. How do you keep your sanity?

"Salut Spain! Long time no see. Whoops, see ya. Bye bye, I'm going to take care of France for you…. wow you have two thirds of the BTT and Russia in your house. How are you not dead… or raped?"

Still pondering that, Romania grabbed his black cloak and poofed into the closet where France is and began a very convincing imitation of Russia's kolkolkolkolkol. France ran away crying and Romania laughed so hard he cried


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Really. Okay. Thank you for those words of kindness. I am not blood related to them. They found me when I was a kid alone in the streets. *Bows head.* I made a story, but it kinda makes you look like a bad guy. Russia and I are good friends, but recently Belarus has been scaring the crap out of me. I guess your dare is: Get her away from Russia and me for at least two hours. Can I have a hug?**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Oh, I see. Meh, I don't mind. In various points in my history I won't deny being a rather harsh and scary guy. I've mellowed out a little bit since then, but I'm still crazy hyper and childish at times. Wow, you're friends with Russia and alive? I'm still traumatized by Russia thanks to being on his side of the iron curtain….. I don't like talking about it.

The Romanian's face paled as he read the dare, his hand's shaking at his side.

"Are you trying to kill me? Belarus will rip me apart….. but I guess, I do know one way. Sacrifice Lithuania. He loves her so he won't mind." he said, calling up both nations and scheduling a four hour date for them both before going back to his inbox


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Aw. *hugs* Thank you, Stefan. And that's a real shame, I mean you are very attractive after all, and you know how Americans love their vampires. Oh wait... I hate the sparkling ones though.**

**Dawnstar94**

The blonde smiled and hugged Dawnstar94 back.

"You're very welcome. I am? I've gotten cute a lot but this is the first time I've ever gotten attractive. Vă mulţumim. Kekekekeke, it's nice to know not everyone likes that sparkly vampire crap. People should read Dracula more often, learn a thing or two about real vampires. La revedere pentru acum.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hej, Mr. Romania,**

**Hehe, that's very interesting to know. So you're looking? Who is it? I know it's not Miss Hungary. You two just don't get along at all, haha. Is it Mr. Bulgaria? You two would be very cute together. So would you and Mr. Prussia.**

**Um.. About Mr. Bulgaria, I kinda saw the letters between you two... I'm sorry he hurt your feelings.. *hugs you then lets go and looks down shyly* U-Um sorry.. Didn't mean to hug you without asking first *blush*blush* S-so, um, I hope you two work it out soon. It's always sad to see friends fight, especially best friends..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Romania shifted a bit, the floor suddenly seemed a lot more interesting then the micro-nation he was addressing. Finally he took a breath and began to speak.

"I was….. looking at Bulg….. but I'm not interested anymore. He's not who i thought he was…"

The blonde remained silent for a while before sitting up right and looking Elleore right in the eye and hugging her back.

"You can hug me. I don't mind. I'm not sure what's going through his mind though, so I don't know how things are going to turn out. Aw crap. His letter is next.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**...So I take you're mad at me and I see you did not like the whole Russia thing. Sorry it was kinda funny at the time though. Some of your pranks on me aren't funny though thats what bugs me. So I guess thats it cuz appently you're mad at me so I'll leave you alone. **

**Hopefully I won't loose my best friend because of this. You usually can take it better than this.**

**-Bulgaria :(**

Romania rubbed his eyes, thinking carefully about how to explain himself before, finally, choosing some words to say.

"I'm not mad at you per sé, more like I'm frustrated that you went so far as to involve Russia. One of the only nations that actually scares me. You know how badly that guy messed us both up after WWII, so I can't understand why you would do it anyway. I've never gone that far on any prank with you, so I'd prefer you don't do so with me.

"Tell me which one's you thought went too far. If you can tell me which then I'll stop doing them. That simple. Just means I need to come up with some new stuff. No big deal.

"At any rate, I don't want to lose you either. We've been best friends for so long, I don't want to be best friendless because of a stupid fight. I accept your apology though. What do you say? Still friends?"

((Admin: *to Bulgaria's admin* Drama is fun, da? XD)


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

***Comes back from hanging out with Russia.* Lithuania. You okay? *Looks at Romania.* Maybe use someone who isn't nice towards people. He also is very useful for battle. You weren't always a nice guy? ... America, Prussia and Romano are trying to force me to hang out with them. HELP ME!**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Lithuania volunteered once I explained what was going on, and he came back unharmed. He's quite a trooper, don't underestimate him.

"Nu, I wasn't. I used to be quite crazy and very blood thirsty. (No vampire pun intended. That period in time was actually when I became a vampire, I don't like to talk about it.) I staked people, I cooked children and ate them while drinking their blood like wine, I ate brains raw. (Vlad cooked his I think.) Then there's the one everyone knows about impaling people with pikes and leaving them displayed at my border. I wasn't always a nice guy, and I still regret it. That period of time was also what irreversibly damaged my sanity.

"Romano, Spain and Italy were looking for you. Better see what they want. Prussia, America, I have some cash and some free time, wanna see a movie with me!?


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

***turns a million shades of red and smiles like an idiot* M-Mr. Romania hugged me back..**

**I see... Well I hope you find someone who's just right for you. You really deserve that, you know? And I hope you and Mr. Bulgaria don't have to fight anymore. He apologized so you two can go back to being best friends, right?**

**Oh, and here, *gives you a drawing of a swan* I hope you like it *blush***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"? Are you ok? Your face is really red." Romania asked, checking the young blonde's forehead for any signs of fever.

"Hm, you don't have a fever, maybe I should open a window then." he continued, opening a window before continuing.

"Vă mulţumim. It means a lot knowing there are people worried about me."

The blonde smiled softly and ruffled Elleore's hair.

"I wouldn't go so far saying I deserve it, but it's safe to say I do yearn for it. But who doesn't, ya know? Oh, I guess you wouldn't. Sorry, I forgot how old you are and just ran my mouth. Still….. nah, you're old enough for crushes so maybe you do know, but whether or not me or Bulgaria make up depends on whether or not he wants to keep being my friend. It's a vicious cycle.

"Hm, for me?"

Romania took the drawing and his eyes lit up.

"Wow, it's really amazing. Vă mulţumim. It reminds me of a painting called Swans lake by Mihai Criste. Um, he's a Romanian surrealist artist. I wouldn't look him up if I were as young as you though. Some of his work can be rather dark. Hm, now where to hang this….. oh, right here. I can admire it while I work." the blonde said, hanging the picture by his desk and smiling at Elleore.

Then his smile faded and he checked her forehead again.

"Your face is red again. Maybe I should take you to a doctor.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**My brothers are looking for me with Spain. Okay. Sure I'll watch a movie with you. Something horror?**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Da, horror is the best. I've seen Dracula a million and twelve times~! I could quote the whole damn movie and book. Let's go~!"

And thus Drew was dragged away by a now very hyper Romania about to burst from excitement


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**I-I'm okay! Not about to faint from joy since you hugged me or anything, heheh..**

**Of course you deserve it,Mr. Romania! Everyone does! *looks away and smiles a little* J-Ja, I'm old enough for crushes, so I know what you mean. And I'm sure Mr. Bulgaria still wants to be your friend, maybe he's just not good at expressing himself. I know a bunch of people like that.**

***Blushes more* I-I'm fine,really, no need for a doctor! *grins* I'm so glad you like my drawing! Mihai Criste? I'm curious about his work now.. But if you say not to look it up then I won't.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"Well alright. As long as you're ok." He grinned and ruffled Elleore's hair.

"Hm, if you say so. Alright good, I was worried I ran my mouth too much. I tend to do that sometimes and not even notice when I do. It's kind of annoying.

"Hm, good point. Norway's a prime example of not being able to express yourself well. You are wise beyond your years." the blonde praised her, giving her a charming smile.

"All right then, I won't call a doctor. Da, it's very well done. You have quite a talent. Mihai Criste is quite the artist. Tell you what if you google Mihai Criste Swans lake you'll find the picture I was talking about, then you'll know what I mean.

"You're a very charming girl. If you were older I would have definitely made you my girlfriend by now. At any rate, I'll see you later little one." he said smiling, ruffling her hair once more before leaving with his admin


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Are you a regular vampire or are you an incubus (sexual vampire)?**

**Also... *walks over to Olympia, kidnaps Washington, ties him up and personally delivers him to Bucharest* This is the person responsible for the literary nightmare that is Twilight. Do whatever you feel like doing to him, but keep this in mind: He's a State.**

**Michigan**

"… That's a little personal don't you think? I'm not an incubus, just a standard, run-of-the-mill vampire, that happens to be smart enough not to make it obvious by letting my weakness' control my life. I swear, some other vampires can be so damn stupid only coming out at night and cringing every time they smell garlic. Either gain some immunity like I did, or get ready for a stake through the heart."

Romania glared at Washington, completely losing interest in Michigan all together.

"So you're responsible. Well, state or not I have a special punishment in mind just for you. I'm sure you'll find that given my history I'm being more than fair to you." the blonde hissed, his red eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light.

Washington tried to run, but couldn't escape his bonds as Romania approached him with a dull knife in hand. He held the weaker male down and ripped the shirt clean off his back before carving into his back with the dull knife.

"You like Twilight so much, let's see how you like it now glitter boy!" Romania shouted to be heard over the screams of pain from his victim.

Slowly, but deliberately, Stefan carved the words in, only stopping occasionally to lap up some blood that had gotten in his way before continuing. Then it was done. In deep ragged wounds was spelled out on the states back 'Twilight sucks and vampires don't sparkle.'

But still, he wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted to cause the young man more pain, so immediately found the salt and rubbed it into his wounds, making his captive scream more. Deciding that now it was time for a grand finale, he carried him back home, left him in America's basement to be found and threw some glitter over the state, that was now reduced to tears.

"Don't mess with me. And warn your brothers and sisters too. If they ever try any crap with me I'll do the same to them, I don't care if you are America's kids. And if you want to blame anyone, don't blame me. Hate Michigan for bringing you to me, for telling me it was you responsible for my pain, for sending you to the slaughter without any remorse. Michigan, as much as I appreciate being able to get my anger out at last, selling people out is still wrong and I don't care for it, so if you can hear me, think more carefully next time."

That said, he returned back to Bucharest and went through his inbox to find another new letter.

((Admin: If he keeps this up, I'll have to change the rating to M for extreme violence.))

"That wasn't even that bad!" Romania countered the admin before opening the next letter.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Roro,**

**Trust me going up to Russia in the first place was awful I didn't expect that he would go that far though. He scares me too and I know he messed us up BAD. I'm just getting sick of finding weird stuff in my food and making me get stuff all over Belgium it's just not funny. I know we have been friends for so long now and I don't want to loose my best friend over this. We will hopefully always be best friends and no more dealing with Russia.**

**-Bulgaria**

**((to Romania's admin:) yeah drama is fun)**

"Wow, those Iron curtain years were tough. From what I heard Prussia is still traumatized too, and Hungary still has nightmares. you should have known he would, he always goes too far with his whole 'become one with Russia' thing. But it's ok, because I forgive you. I'm going to be the mature one for once and say I forgive you and I will stop putting things in your food and making you get food all over Belgium. Especially since I know you're crushing on her big time.

"Yes, friends forever and no more Russia" Romania agreed, hugging the raven haired nation, then sticking a sign on his back that read 'I know you want my 'yogurt''.

"No more fighting, da?" Romania said, genuinely.

((Admin: Yay drama is resolved!)


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Whoops, sorry use some aloe it really helps burns, scraps, and cuts. I have another dare yes I will never run out hopefully this one will be a little less hazardous. Cast a spell on someone who is your enemy. By that I mean countries like Hungary or Turkey not Frenemies like Serbia and in all honesty I don't think you're going to try to curse him again soon. Any spell will do I want to see what your awsome creativity can do. Keep up the good work! :)**

**Chesire Raven**

Romania smiled and rubbed some aloe on his cat scratches that were well on their way to healing.

"That is much better. Vă mulţumim.

"Kekekekeke, you're right I won't be hexing Serbia anytime soon. He's a mean kitty, but I'm just glad he didn't keep fighting once I turned him back. Otherwise I'd probably be in the hospital. Hm, let's see….. Ok, I got it. I'll be back soon." he grinned, then ran out with his spell book in hand.

An hour or so later he came back grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, here's a quick rundown of what I did. I gender bended Turkey, then tipped Greece off about it and gave him a camera. Those pictures are going viral as we speak. Then for Hungary, I turned her into a rat then threw her into Austria's house where she was promptly chased by Austria's cat and then by Austria himself with a broom. Then she had to survive hawks, traffic, wolves and other predators all the way from Vienna to track me down and made her beg before I'd change her back. It was a good day for me. A very good day.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**It's okay. I like to talk a lot, too. One time I kept talking and talking so my friend Atlantium finally just put duct tape over my mouth. Duct tape hurts to take off...**

**Hehe, ja Storebror Norge almost never expresses any emotion. I suppose he just wouldn't be him if he did. *blush* Th-Thanks for the compliment! **

***smiles* Th-Thank you! Big Brother Italy taught me how to draw really good. He's such a good artist. *googles Swans Lake* Wow! It's very pretty! I wish I could have a huge swan.**

**...Why couldn't I be older?... *covers mouth with hand* I-I didn't say that! Nope not at all!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"Kekekekeke, Bulgaria did that to me once when I wouldn't shut up! Yeah, duct tape does hurt to take off.

"True that, if Norway came in one day and decided to just start showing emotion I think I'd run for the hills screaming that it was the apocalypse. You're very welcome.

"Italy is good at that. I love watching him doodle in world meetings because even those are impressive. I think we all do. That would be so cool flying on it's back! Less work than transfiguring then flapping your own wings.

"Um….. Da you did. You know, I don't object to you… rather I kind of fancy you.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Roro,**

**Yeah Prussia is still messed up too but who wouldn't be after that. I'll admit I wasn't thinking with the whole Russia thing and I'm glad you will forgive me for that. Thank you thats all I have been asking for was for my food to stay wierd thing free. Yeah kinda but I know I'm way out of my league with her. No more Russia or fighting. Friends. What did you just stick to me?**

**-Bulgaria**

**(drama llama gone!)**

"True, anyone would suffer in those conditions. It was so tense behind that Iron curtain me and Hungary actually got along. That's how bad it was. Nu, you weren't thinking but I'm glad we understand each other now.

"No more frogs, no more spiders, no more beetles I swear. In fact nothing of any kind. Your yogurt is too damned good to waste like that. Can I have some?

"I don't think so. You should go for it Bulg. Compared to all the other cracked nations you're a catch. Da, friends."

The blonde covered his mouth to hide the giggle then disguised it as a cough before giving a solemn look.

"Nothing, I'm surprised you'd think I'd do such a thing after we just made up."

(Si~!


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Really?! Oh thank you thank you thank you! *hugs him tightly* You are very kind ! I'd love to teach you spanish dancing - It'd be fun! I could even make you one of the traditional outfits if you like? Oh and I wanted to ask if you've heard anything from poland recently...we were supposed to go shopping as i have to make a spanish costume for both you and elle-kun. If you like I would very much appreciate it if you came with us though! Please? And again thanks so much for agreeing to teach me spells!**

**Lots of love, **

**Valen**

Romania hugged the other back and smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome, Valen. I can't wait to learn. Hm, I'm going to have to decline on the outfit though as I don't think Spanish clothes will do me justice, but thank you for the offer.

"Poland? Nope, I certainly hope I don't hear anything from him. His snotty attitude just pisses me off. I haven't heard anything from him recently. Oh, Elleore is coming!?" the blonde asked, his whole face lighting up instantly.

"Well, I suppose I could tolerate Poland for you two's sake. I'll gladly go with you. You're welcome, again. Bye for now!


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Holds tickets up for movie. We still need these before we go! I just hope that Romano won't try to kill you. It seems like he doesn't like you. And I'll be paying for it. You are saving me an evening with Prussia and/or America. *Randomly sings Hide and Seek by: SeeU.* Well I think that Nightmare on Elmstreet is a good horror anyways. Kept my brothers up for days.**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Meh, a lot of people don't like me, besides warding him off is easy. I just lean in close, smell along his neck then ask 'hey, what's your blood type' and off he runs. Crazy.

"Anytime, I love hanging out with America and Prussia so if they're bothering you just send them my way."

Romania looked at Drew for a moment before randomly singing Blood by My Chemical Romance.

"Kekeke, I love that song. Hm, I haven't seen that one. I'll have to check it out (without my admin because she will freak out) sometime. Hm, In all fairness, if you told them that Britain was after them, that would keep them up for days too. Well, off to the movie!" He said enthused, dragging Drew along behind him


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Genius, well done your magic skills are formidable. I'm glad this day went better then the one with Serbia. I have more questions. I can see where your enmity with Turkey came from. (Ottoman empire trying to invade a country ruled by a crazy man not one of Turkey's better ideas) However, I've never seen what triggered your age old brawl with Hungary can you explain that for me? Also what happened after Hungary and Turkey went back to normal and should I recommend more herbal healing techniques? And now my favorite time Dare Time: I dare you to turn into a bat in front of one of your friends. Can't wait to see what happens! :)**

**Chesire Raven**

"Thank you, although in all fairness, it wasn't much magic involved. Just transfiguration. The rest was cunning. You can't rely to heavily on magic, because if something happened and you somehow lost your powers then you'd have nothing to rely on.If you have cunning though, you can figure out a solution for most problems with relative ease.

"I am too, stupid Serbia. Oh, Hungary. Well that's a lot of explaining for just one letter so I'm going to have to refer you to my admin's least favorite site wiki for that. There was actual an initial war that began our bitter hatred for each other, the Hungarian-Romanian war of 1919-

Admin: NO! No wiki! Explain it yourself!

"Ok, ok! Jeez you really hate wiki. Ok, so what happened there was after the collapse of the Austro-Hungrian empire, Hungary and Austria's divorce, Transylvania joined in a union with me, becoming my province. I was happy to have him back, but Russia wanted to make good on his promise to protect Hungary's borders after the Paris Conference's decision to move forward the the Hungarian-Romanian demarcation line pissed Hungary off.

"In the first phase of the war, my army advanced against light resistance up the Western Carpathian Mountains. In the second phase, I overcame the Hungarian red army, as they were called back then, and reached the Tisza river. In the third phase I defeated Hungary and occupied Budapest, ousting the communist regime of Béla Kun. Not to be confused with Belarus, nothing to do with her. That's the war in a nutshell, and that's how our bitterness began.

"When Hungary went back to normal she sicked her frying pan on me. Thank God I can get away fast enough. Turkey still doesn't know it was me so I'm safe for now. Oh, I'd love to know more. Thank you.

"Ok, easy enough!" The Romanian beamed, heading off to find Japan.

About a half our later Romania came back covered in sutra's from Japan.

"Just… don't ask. Please."

Admin: Pfft, Haha~!

"Not funny~!


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I'm so sorry for not sending you a letter recently! I've been so busy with homework and cheerleading every day, I didn't have time to talk to my favorite vampire! This is literally the first time I've been able to go on a computer all week. Gah! So sorry! **

**Thanks for the advice, by the way. I'm never really that motavated to get up early, but if I ever feel like getting up, I will indeed try it. I will never understand why people like coffee. It's like drinking burned tree bark...**

**It was a little tricky to do, but I did manage to get Prussia back. Hungary got a little upset when I gave her back her frying pans. Prussia got a tad bit bloody because of that heheheheheh.**

**And before I explode from cuteness overdrive... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BAT! IT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE! IT'S FLYING AROUND MY HEAD RIGHT NOW AND I JUST CAN'T STOP GOING AWWWWWWW! IT'S NAME IS VICTOR NOW! GGGGAAAAHHHHH! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

**Okay, I'm fine now. Just had to let that out of my system.**

**I think you shall enjoy this dare greatly, heheheheheh. **

**Step 1: burn the flags of everyone you hate**

**Step 2: collect the ashes**

**Step 3: invite your enemies over to your house**

**Step 4: take the flag ashes and mix it into a hot drink, like tea or something**

**Step 5: serve to ememies**

**Step 6 (if they figure out what's in the drink): you can come to my house and hide in my basement with Prussia. He'd like the company, I think. Or you can just hang out with me. We could see a movie if you want, depending on your level of danger**

**Welp, it's late and I want to die of cuteness overload now that Victor's awake. Thank you so much for my new friend! Please don't hate me for my lateness! *Hands you some candy corn* A piece offering for you**

**CookieBirdGirl**

Romania took one look at the sreen and nearly toppled out of his chair.

"Damn Girl, your letter is loooooonnng~! I'm so happy to hear from you again, but for sake of my Admin, can everyone please sign their letters. She copy and pastes these in so I can get them right and doesn't label the chapters anymore, so please save her the trouble of having to jump from window to window to make sure she spelled your name right and sign them please. Thank you.

"Ok, now that my initial WTF session is over and I got the public service announcement out of the way, on to the long letter. It's ok, my admin has been busy too with school work, and admining her cosplay groups YouTube page (she's assistant captain), and typing her crossover and Halloween fic. I'm surprised she sleeps. So don't worry about being late, I'm late too.

Admin: I didn't sleep the night before last.

"And I'm the vampire of this fic."

Admin: YOU have been sleeping all while I was working you narcoleptic bastard~!

"Anyway, where was I? I hope it works for you if you do try it. I dunno either, that's more a question for Norway, he drinks like 30 cups of coffee a day and doesn't get a buzz. He says he likes it, but I prefer tea or wine….. or blood.

"Kekekekekekeke~! Hungary will never know it was me~! Good job catching him again! Victor, huh? You know that's Bulgaria's human name, just spelled different. His is Viktor. But you're welcome, take good care of him. I know he'll be happy with you.

"Hm, I can do that. Luckily I have flags of all my enemies. I normally use them for curses, but this is a much worthier cause… and I have more." Romania beamed, setting a place for the fire and burning each flag one at a time so he could keep the ashes of each flag separate, being sure to label the jars he collected them in.

Then, after much persuasion and fake apologies and peace offers, he somehow got his enemies over for tea. Turkey was first to arrive, giving the smaller blonde a skeptical look before making himself at home. Austria and Hungary arrived next, Austria straining to be polite while Hungary just started cussing him out the moment she came through the door. Russia arrived next, keeping his usual smile in place and making the Romanian shudder a bit.

"I think that's everyone, time to be a good host." he muttered, bracing himself and smiling brightly, joining their conversations and doing some heavy mingling before offering everyone tea.

They all agreed to it, so Romania made them each their tea, keeping in mind how everyone took their tea before smirking maliciously and adding the ashes, mixing the drinks well.

Serving went smoothly enough and everyone drank their tea, Romania trying not to snicker at the faces they made when they noticed the slightly smokey taste. Then it was actually Austria who spoke up first.

"Did you have a fire here recently? I could smell smoke from the moment we arrived."

Romania tried not to laugh as he gave his reply.

"Why yes I did. I had a few things I didn't want anymore, so I burned them before you arrived."

"And what sort of crap would be so disgusting not even _you_ would want it?" Hungary followed up in a snarky tone.

Romania ignored the tone for now and gave a simple reply.

"Flags."

Everyone was silent a moment, thinking one of his own flags must have worn out so he retired it, but uneasy because he had used the plural.

"One of your get old or something?" Turkey asked, speaking the question that was on everyone's minds.

Romania laughed softly, then smiled.

"Oh no, mine are fine and are in no need of a funeral yet. These were special flags."

"Oh, what flag is so special that it needed to be burned?" Russia asked smiling.

Romania chuckled darkly then gave a reply.

"All of yours, which is what I used to make that tea."

Much spit-taking and attempted murders later, Romania is now huddled in the dungeon of his home munching on candy corn as the other nations searched in vain for him.

"I wonder when They'll realize that my place is so huge they're never going to find me?" the blonde asked his little bat Codrin.

Codrin squeaked a bit and Romania nodded.

"Da, I think so too." he replied, opening the laptop he borrowed from Bucharest to read the rest of the letter.

"You're welcome. Enjoy having him around, and thanks for the candy corn. I love the stuff."

The Romanian beamed, then kept nomming on his treat listening to the racket coming from the above floor


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Yup! It is! But not fun when you're the one pranked.**

**Oh okay...Thanks.**

**Yes, I need a hug from Romania! Thanks. :) **

**Oh...I hope you get along with him again! **

**Oh, and here's some cake! *gives strawberry cake* **

**I don't know why I gave you cake...but I guess I just wanted some cake!**

**Hehe.**

**Well then, bye bye, Romania!**

**Springirth Dale**

"Hm, true. Bulg pranked me earlier and I didn't find it very funny at all. You're welcome and hugs all around!" The bond shouted, hugging Springirth Dale happily.

"I love hugs! Yay cake~! Thank you so much! Wow my fans are feeding me well! Why didn't I open this ask page sooner? Aww, you're leaving already? Boo~! Bye for now.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hello, Arhaig01 from Deviantart here!**

**i am a japan rp-er, and i was wondering, what do you think of Japan?(Aka: Do you ship Romania/Japan? XD)**

**Japan: *bad pokerface* rearry Arhaig-San?...**

"Salut, Arhaig and Japan! Wow, quite a name you got there, how do you pronounce it? I'm getting off topic, pretty simple question there for me today. I think Japan is cool, we both talk about our monsters and legends. I like his manga too, especially Hellsing and Vampire Night. But I don't like him that way. Sorry, he's cool and all, but not my type. I hope I didn't offend you Japan. Bye for now."

Admin: I do not ship Romania x Japan under any circumstances. Not even if they were both drunk off their asses. I do ship PruRo, the magic trio, BulRo and sometimes NorRo. I'm also starting to dabble in a new crack pairing Romania x Elleore, but that's all I ship for Romania. Sorry


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Maybe we could ask them to use something less painful to take off next time? Somehow, I don't think Atlantium would listen though...**

**Hehe, I would go crying to Storebror Danmark. Then hopefully he'd do something that would annoy Storebror Norge and make him go back to normal.**

**He's just so talented! I wish I could draw as good as him! Ja, I'd love to be able fly on a giant swan! It'd be amazing! You can do that? That's so cool!**

***Blushes* Y-You do? *looks away shyly* I-I really, r-really like you too...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"Hehe, we could try, but I doubt Bulg would listen to me either. Kekekekeke, I would panic and go running to England to fix it. That or if I composed myself enough I would try to fix it myself.

"Da, Ita is talented. I kind of which I knew him a little better though. For some reason he's afraid of me and always holds up a cross when I'm nearby. It's kind of insulting. Flying on a giant swan would be like something from a dream. It would be so fun. Oh, um, da. I can turn into a bat. It's a spell in one of my books. It's fun.

"Good, I'm glad.


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

***Enjoys movie and comes back.* Oh crap. *An angry Prussia, Romano, America and Russia appeared.* I'll just go now. BYE! *Runs off in hopes that I won't be followed by them. *Calls Hungary.* Can I possibly stay at your place? Oh and Romania. *Turns to vampire friend.* Next time we should alert them about me going to a movie. Well see you later alligator. *Goes to Hungary.**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Bye bye! I'll see you later! Hit Hungary for me!" the blond replied before running away as fast as he could as he was being pursued by an angry Russian with a pipe


	54. Chapter 54

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**G'Day Romania,**

**So you're the vampire dating my territory? I've heard all about this from Elleore. So when were you going ask my permission to date her? You can't just go around dating other people's territories without at least letting them know first. And you drank her blood?! And kissed her?!**

**Your future overlord,**

**Atlantium aka Alyssa Queen**

"Hm, after seeing you in Elleore's letter page, I can't say I'm surprised to see you. But I do want to get one thing straight with you, and that is I'm not afraid of you. You're talking to the country who warded off Ottoman empire, the Austro-Hungarian empire, and the Soviet Union, all on his own before gaining enough power to be a force to be reckoned within only about 28 years. The most drastic spikes in power coming from the 7 years Vlad the Impaler was in power, so if I were you, I wouldn't go picking a fight with me little girl. Unless you want me to get Australia involved too.

"On to your questions now, I wasn't going to ask you because I don't need your permission. Only Denmark and Norway's. A micro nation like you doesn't concern me in any way shape or form. You serve no threat or benefit to me, therefore are beneath my notice.

"Da, I did both of the above. Care to stop me?" The blonde smirked, revealing his fangs in all their glory before moving on to the next letter


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hi Romania! I know you're a vampire and naturally you have some magic and England is an Angel, but who would you say is the most powerful in the Magic Trio? Norway, England or yourself? Or do you each have your own niche? If so what are they? (We all know England's a fail at Dark Magic, so is he just too stubborn to admit something about his niche?) **

**I'd also like to let you know that I am doing on a Romanian Exchange! I'm from England too!**

**Alleywayqueen**

"Welcome to the madness Alleywayqueen. Um, being a vampire doesn't guarantee magic. Every spell I know I learned from a book or from Norway and England. All being a vampire does is increase my senses, make me a bit faster, and let me see in the dark. Also, England isn't really an angel. That was a spell he made to help him in magic battles. You see, his spells usually use long incantations, so the Brittania Angel form sacrifices power for speed. His spells won't be as strong in that form, but he can use them easier and faster.

"Ok, now that I got that out of the way, on to your question. Hm, I think we had to choose the most powerful, we wouldn't be able too because of the variety of magic used. If you mean magic users in general though, like outside the trio included, I'd have to pick either Scotland or Egypt because their magic is closest to the original magic of the Ancient nations they inherited it from.

"But you are right about us each having our own niche. We all are best at magic we specialize in. For example, Norway excels at summonings, so can fight very well with elemental spirits. Like water and wind spirits, but he can also summon magical creatures to fight for him, like his trolls. But he's also good at controlling the elements to fight on his own since summoning can be exhausting.

"England is best with light magic, like with the Brittania Angel thing. I don't know why he isn't more proud of that, light magic is hard to control, I know. I've tried. He can also control the elements, which I noticed he uses more often than light magic. I think it might be because light magic takes a lot of concentration, which he doesn't always have.

"As for me, I'm best at Dark magic and transfiguration. I can use some of the creepier spells like controlling others with their dreams, or moving them against their will with their shadows. It's very cool, but I also dabble in light magic too in order to keep balanced. Which is the same reason England dabbles in dark magic.

"Hm, I don't think he's not admitting something, but I might be wrong. Um, what's a Romanian exchange? Did fanfiction cut off your sentence? Yay, you're from England! My admin is American!


	56. Chapter 56

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Romania**

**Oh but it would! I could make it, maybe with the correct colour schemes and outfit patterns... yeah it would! *smiles* Spanish dancing is such fun, i love it! Naww Poland can be...ok at times, once you get to know him he isn't all that bad. But his sister Bialystok is really fun! and she isn't at all like Poland - But you'd be going mostly for Elle's sake si? *grins* thats ok I'll just bring London with me, he is my best friend after all :D Oh and I know how to do a spell! though I accidentally turned mr. England into a kitty when i was practicing and he came in. He startled me and i messed up some words turning him into a cat...he's sat here now, he isn't all that angry in cat form which is good**

**Love**

**Valen**

"You think so? I'm still a little iffy about it, but if you think so then I trust your judgement. I love dancing period. I'm not good at it, but it's so fun! Well, not entirely true, I can do my own folk dances obviously. I'm just going to stop talking before I contradict myself more.

"Meh, I guess it all depends on who's talking to him. Last time I saw Poland he held Garlic up to my face and threw salt at me. Seriously, where did that whole salt throwing thing come from? All that did was burn my eyes. The Garlic did nothing, I eat garlic on a lot of my food so it doesn't bug me.

"Bialystok? How do you pronounce that? Well, if she isn't like Poland maybe I won't get salt to the face. Oh, you're bringing London? Maybe I'll bring Bucharest then, it's been a while since he's seen his friends. If he's not all depressed that day. I don't know what's gotten into him lately.

"That explains why I haven't seen him lately. Want me turn him back for you? I can make him forget that little….. incident while I'm at it. I'm a master at transfiguration.


	57. Chapter 57

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hello Romania!**

**I don't usually write letters to people but I would like to have some friends *smiles* I also have a question. Although i love sister Belarus very much she scares me sometimes and I would like to know how can i not be so scared of her? Because even brother russia is scared of her which worries me very much. *shakes her head* poor i was the wondering if you could give me advice. Also would you like some home made bread I made? *smiles warmly***

**Love**

**Ukraine**

"Salut my dear neighbor! Welcome to the madness that is my ask page!" the blonde smiled, gesturing to the screen in front of him saying he had another new letter.

"Um, I'll get to it. Anyway nice to see you, I was expecting you. I heard you coming down the road so I cleaned the place up a bit…

"I'm still looking at your face! Um, anyway, we can be friends, just keep your brother far away from me. I hate him with a burning passion. Belarus, I can't help you there. She scares me too. I have a bunker reserved just for hiding from her. Um, I guess the best advice I can give is stay on her good side. Sorry. Yay, bread! I would love some thank you!"

Romania beamed at the Ukrainian before getting on to the next letter


	58. Chapter 58

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**xD That prank made my day. Seriously, it made me laugh my freaking head off at 12 am. *gives you a giant bear hug* Thank you for making my parents doubt my mental health even more!**

**And to clear thing up, I didn't even know what Bulgaria's human name was when I named Victor. I named him that because it starts with a V and I know that your human name does too. I was trying to be creative and failed. **

**So I was wondering...could you make me an Austria voodoo doll? Like a real one. So I can beat it with a hammer. And throw it in a fire pit, ja :D. And I still want to go the movies with you. **

**And I got a present for you! There blood pops from Harry Potter. *hands them to you* there suppose to be for vampires or something... They tasted good to me. **

**CookieBirdGirl**

"Kekeke, you're very welcome! I'm glad I could make you laugh and make your parents doubt your mental health!"

Romania made a funny face at the screen before speaking again.

"Um… my human name starts with an 'S'. It's Stefan Vasilescu, but I appreciate the thought, and Victor is a very respectable name. It suits the little guy. An Austria voodoo doll? I have three! You can have one if you want, I don't mind sharing!"

The blonde smiled, then dug out one of said voodoo dolls and gave it to CookieBirdGirl.

"You do? Ok, what movie are we going to see? Can we see Hotel Transylvania? I haven't been able to see that one yet! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I haven't met anyone else who liked these! Thank you so much!"

After that (amusing) fangasm over the blood pops, Romania hugged CookieBirdGirl tightly before going off to magic club with a pop in his mouth


	59. Chapter 59

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Romania**

***laughs* of course! I'm great with fashion and i just know it will suit! If i can make Mr. America look nice enough to give a nosebleed then I'm sure I can make it work! - Oh I adore all types of dancing! Though the polish and japanese traditional outfits interest me most. The pretty embroidery on the polish dresses is simply beautifulll...uh i really should stop talking about these things *laughs* Anyway maybe you could teach me your folk dance? I don't believe I've tried it before. **

**I suppose you're right...He is nice to me. And mr. Lithuania. I think they're going out... Really? That was mean of him though! I'll talk to him about it! **

**Oh bialystok is wonderful! And you pronounce it 'Bia-wy-stok'...it doesn't make things all that simpler but yeah it's just her name...call her Klaudia it's her human name. She has a twin brother. Though he doesn't get along with Poland *frowns lightly* Oh Bucharest? I've never met him but london has spoken about him, I'd love to meet him too! Is he nice? Why is he depressed?...i apologize if that sounds nosy, it's not my business to ask. **

***laughs* Si! Oh but can he stay a cat for the rest of today at least? He is so cute! And if you could please do. He's already mad at me for trying to teach london to cook and causing that bridge to set on fire...**

**Love**

**Valen**

"Salut, Valen! Welcome back! Hm, ok. I can't argue with that logic. Thank you. Dancing is fun, da? Oh, you like embroidery? Then you'd like traditional Romanian clothing. The women's dresses are usually embroidered at the top with flowers, while men's shirts and vest can sport either flower or swirled embroidery. It can be quite intricate. Oh, of course. I'd be happy to teach you.

"They are. They try to hide it so Russia won't intervene, but it's obvious. Meh, he did it because he knows I'm a vampire and believes all those stupid myths. At least he's still better than America asking me if I sparkle. Oh, that's a mouthful. Klaudia sounds much simpler. Ugh, don't I know what it's like about brothers who hate you.

"He's a nice kid. I get a lot of people saying that he's just like a teenage version of me. I personally don't see it though. You're not being nosy, Elleore asked me about it too, and truthfully, I have no idea what's wrong with him. He won't tell me. I'm really worried about him though….." The blonde let his thought trail off there, looking at the desk blankly for a while before giving a heavy sigh and continuing.

"Da, I can leave him that way for the rest of the day, and make him forget afterwards. It's simple enough magic to do. Bye for now.


	60. Chapter 60

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Romania**

***laughs* You appear to have made many friends on this page though! **

**And nice to see you too! At least somebody is happy to see me...brother Russia doesn't want to talk to me anymore **

**Ah and thank you anyway, I suppose everybody is scared of sister belarus...*frowns softly* But if worst comes to worst and belarus decides to kill the world would you mind if I hid with you? *blushes lightly***

***giggles* ok, ok. Glad we can be friends too I will keep brother I said he doesn't talk to me often anymore. But um...why do you hate brother? Not to sound mean or anything!**

***smiles* ok *gives some bread along with a couple of pastries, and cupcakes* **

**Love Ukraine**

"Welcome back Ukraine" Romania said, without needing to look up from his paperwork.

"I have made a lot of friends on this page. And I even got a girlfriend now. It's ok, Russia doesn't want to talk to me either, but that might have more to do with breaking free of the soviet union and killing the man he put in power in my country, completely eradicating communist rule in my country… but I digress.

"Of course. You can hide in my bunker with me. Elleore will be there too, so we'll have company." He smiled brightly completely oblivious to the other's blush.

"Vă mulţumim**.**. I hate him so much for talking me behind that damned Iron Curtain! I never wanted to adopt communism, but at that point Germany had lost the war and I was his territory because of it. I had to be handed over. The Iron Curtain was hard for everyone there. You cleaned the house for him, but that I didn't mind. What I minded was having someone else run my country while I was stuck in Russia, getting tortured and raped. It was hard just getting up every day hearing my people's cries ringing in my ears and my own mixing along with them… wow, I haven't even told Elleore that… it's just too awful.

"Yay, Vă mulţumim. Ukraine! Um….. not to be rude, but I have a question for you too. Um….. are those real? I can hear your boing boings before I can see you coming. You don't have to answer if that's too personal, but I was just curious.


	61. Chapter 61

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hallo,**

**So you're Romania, eh? I've heard of you from Elleore. Very nice to meet you, I am Vienna. So you are dating Elleore? Congratulations! I hope you two will be very happy together.**

**Habt einen guten Tag,**

**Vienna**

"Salut, Vienna, it's nice to meet you too. Does Austria know you're writing me, because him and I hate each other. We've had a tiff for a long time now. Vă mulţumim. You're very polite. Aveţi o zi buna prea." the blonde smiled warmly before moving on to the next question


	62. Chapter 62

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hey Romania. Seems that Hungary was pissed off at me as well. So I need a place to stay. It is a choice between Britain's, Germany's, Norway's, or your house. I would rather not go to the others and my last resort is France nii-san. So please? Oh yeah. Before I forget Hungary asked me to give you this. *Hands box over.* Something about a great Halloween costume for you. It is a vampire costume from Twilight I think. Maybe another costume but I am sure it was Twilight. I heard that you hate Twilight, so why did Hungary give you this? And Norway said that you guys have a meeting later. Can I come? I feel that I am taking up so much of your time though. Okay another question. How would you deal with Slender Man? Oh and one more. Do you know if the midnight man exists? Oh this is the last one. Can I get love advice from you? Ok last time was a lie. This is the final question. Do you know how to forget what you read? I read one of Japan's secret mangas and now it is stuck in my head!**

**Drew Astimal Vargas**

"Salut, Drew. Welcome back. Sure you can come over. I don't mind it when my friends visit me. We can watch movies and eat junk food until we puke." the Romanian laughed at his own joke before reading further.

"Hm, a costume from Twilight? Let's take a loo at the firewood she gave me this time." Stefan said, opening the box and examining the Edward Cullen costume that was inside.

He grimaced then murmured, "How thoughtful." before throwing it in the fire to burn.

"She did that just to piss me off. Just like she does everything else. Oh, I nearly forgot! Sure, you can come. I'm already bringing Elleore. Nah, I don't mind. I like talking to all of you. Slender man? That's a video game and German fairytale right? Hm, I'd probably bite him then rip out his heart.

"Da, the midnight man exists. You don't ever want to face him though, you will lose his little game of cat and mouse." He replied with a shudder.

"Love advice? Sure, you can ask me anything. I don't know how good I'll be at helping you but I'll do my best. Forget what you read? Nu, I don't have anything for that. Sorry.


	63. Chapter 63

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hehe, it sounds like Atlantium and Mr. Bulgaria could get along very well. How would Mr. England fix it? With magic? Would you try to fix it with magic too?**

**Aw, don't take it too personally. Big Brother Italy is catholic, and catholicism and vampirism don't exactly mix well... Plus, he's not exactly the bravest guy around so he's afraid of a lot of things he doesn't understand. Ja, a wonderful dream! Too bad it'll just stay a dream.. That's so cool! I bet you're just the most adorable bat ever!**

***Smiles a little* We're going to be quite the interesting couple, nej?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

"Salut, draga. They probably wouldn't. Atlantium seems kind of roar, and Bulgaria's more kind of yay! If that made sense. Da, he would fix it with magic if regular means didn't work, but both of us would try any other means before resorting to magic.

"Wait, he's Catholic but he's dating Germany? I'm so confused now. I thought Catholicism didn't accept gay relationships. My brain hurts so badly. The cowardice part of that sounds like a lot of nations I know… all towards me… but that isn't important. It doesn't have to be with a little magic. I actually get that a lot from my brother Moldova. I don't know for certain though.

"Da, we really are. Bye for now, draga.


	64. Chapter 64

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Now I'm even more confused! I thought your human name was Valentin! *facedesk* I feel like Italy when Germany's explaining battle plans... *glares at Victor* What have you done.**

**Victor: *smile* **

**Daawwww, I can't stay mad at you!**

**Yay for movies! Do you think I can come to your next magic trio meeting? I have gifts for England and Norway but I don't know how I can give it to them. **

**I've been having no life recently and stalking Tumblr and now I feel festive from all the Halloween pics, so your dare is going to seasonal! You have to buy a cheesy vampire costume from a Halloween store, dress up in it, then ask small children if you can have their blood. Make sure the children are near their parents and you're surrounded by humans. I'll watch the news so see if you show up ;)**

**And for putting up with me and my dares, you win: a large jar of moths, one ring to rule them all, a bowl of potatoes, and a bloody and broken Prussia tied to a ping pong table. West found out where his bruder went. No more Prussia for me :'(**

**CookieBirdGirl**

**Ps: If you notice Austria's economy going down, just ignore that. *stabs the voodoo doll with an eight inch long knife* Just blame America**

"Valentin? I can understand where people get Dimitri or Vladimir, but where on earth did my fans get Valentin? A random list of Romanian boys names? I promise, my name is Stefan. It used to be different, though. I had a habit of changing my name a lot in the past, but I'm not about to change it again. I think it's about time I picked a name and stuck with it.

"Aww, how cute, Victor likes you. I'm glad you're taking such good care of him. Oh, sure. I'm already bringing Elleore and Drew. What's one more? We like new members, even if you just sit and watch (if that's what you choose to do).

"Ok, I like this dare!" the romanian beamed, pulling out his cheesiest vampire costume out of his closet and dressing up, running out to go scare little children.

A while later, he returned beaten to a pulp.

"I've learned that you should never tick off a soccer mom. She'll catch you and then the other moms will beat you senseless. Good thing the cops know I'm the nation and wouldn't do any harm.

"Oh, moths!" He exclaimed, opening the jar and letting the moths go, his bats swooping down to eat.

"They like moths. Hm, I though this got destroyed in the third book/movie. Oh, well. I'll bury it later. Yay, potatoes! I can cook more stew now! Salut Prussia." The Romanian giggled, untying Prussia from the ping pong table then healing his wounds.

"Kekekekekeke, you make me proud with that voodoo doll.


	65. Chapter 65

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Well look here vampire unlike others your words don't mean anything to me ok? You might be "big" and "bad" but I'm not afraid to stand up to you. I am not picking no fights with anyone... yet. You really think Australia will do something? He told me I get to be my own nation, thank you very much. **

**If i was beneath your notice you wouldn't write to me now would you? I don't think so.**

**Oh, is that fangs? I can barely see them. *accidently spills glitter on you* oops sorry. I told Mia not to leave glitter here. Oh hey! Now your a gay vampire. Nice chatting with you Romania.**

**Alantium aka Alyssa**

Romania remained silent for a while, rereading the letter and glaring at his glitter covered jacket.

"You do realize, this means war." Romania growled, cleaning himself off with magic and grabbing his cane with the hidden blade inside.

If she wanted to fight dirty, then he'd fight dirty. Once at his new enemy's country, he brandished his weapon and went to work, slaying and biting as many citizens as he could find until he drew out the one he was after.

"There you are, little girl." He growled, crossing the floor to her and slicing her clean through, just barely missing anything vital to prolong the suffering.

"You want to play hardball, that's fine by me. I want to play too. Let's play burn Atlantium to the ground." he smirked, drenching the rest of the building in gasoline 9which he had been doing since he got there) and lit a match.

"Let this be a lesson to you right now. Never pick a fight you can't win. Least of all with me." He gave her one last glare before dropping the match and letting the whole building burn.

He gave one last smirk before leaving in a cloud of mist. That would teach her


	66. Chapter 66

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**G'day Romania,**

**How is everything going where you're at? I'm a Australian micronation but my government was set up by the asian countries.**

**Well write back if you want to, because i'm not going to force you too.**

**From,**

**The Colony of Lego (a.k.a Kaiya White or Kaiya)**

"Salut, Lego. I just came back from a blood bath so I'm really happy now, thanks for asking. How about you?

"Hm, that sounds interesting. If you don't mind my asking, how did that arrangement come to be? It's ok if that's too personal a question and you don't want to answer. I'm not trying to pry.

"Hope to hear from you soon. I like meeting new people. By the way, I like your name.


	67. Important message from Romania

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**"Salut everyone! I have a bit of a message from my admin so please read this as it is very important! Due to the spam constantly flooding in by certain nations and others who can't seem to get their thoughts together enough to keep their response limited to one letter, but instead must respond to every chapter, I'll be closing this letter blog and opening a new one with some rules intact in the first chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's the only thing I can do to save this. I hope to see all of you in my new blog." And with that the Romanian closed down his inbox and began working on the new blog that he was sure would be just as successful as his first.**


End file.
